Will & Emma Crazy love
by englishstudent01
Summary: One shot story: Warning april spoilers, Story about Will/Emma having the most romantic evening


Will/Emma~ Crazy Love

(One- Shot shot)

**Warning this fanfic is based on, spoilers for Glee coming back in April.**

**This is my first Will/Emma fanfic, The song used by Jason Anckels and Jazon manns**

**Lyrics alterate to Fit will and emma.**

**So enjoy!**

Emma returned home after counseling a bunch a of Teenagers at Mckinkly high school, even though some of students had mess up lives, her life seem pretty good except for the fact she has been living with a almost Divorce Will Shuester. She agreed to move in with him when he told her that the divorce papers were being processed. She was happy to have made that decision wheather it was a sin living with married man, but she loved him all that matter to her. Thinking Will would be to greet her, but didn't she called for him as drop down her keys and other belongs beside the door, but there was no answer from Will, she try again, but still no answer. So she firgure that Will was working late with the glee kids preparing them for Regionals, she competely understood that maybe Will would be working late since they were competing against vocal alterating. So Emma thought this would be great time to have time for herself, relax on the couch and read a book.

Heading to living room she became stunning to see the most romantic setting in her life as the living room was dimly lighted with candles and fireplace burning, she walking in to see rose petals all over the place, as she made her way to couch she the coffee table had a vase of dozen red roses, with champage cooling along with glasses and she glimmed with joy to find her favorite, chocolate covered starwberries. She couldn't believe how Will had done this. Then she heard Will's sweet voice say to her,

"Welcome home, Emma."

Turned to see behind the kitchen door hold a guitar wonder what was the special occastion was as Emma asked, "Will how? why? Whats the special occassion?"

Will told Emma, "Do I need an excuse to show the woman I love how much I love her." as he made her way toward giving a sweet but loving kiss on the lips. as they parted lips she reply, "No, I guess, but this just so..."

"Romantic, I knew you would like it." Will finishing Emma's sentence.

"You didn't have to do this, Will." She told him.

Will smiled at her and said, "But I want to, and I want to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Emma asked

"Lets sit down, first," Will said, as he made her sit beside on them the couch.

"My divorce lawyer called me today." Will told Emma

Emma getting neverous as she wasn't sure what Will was going to tell her since Terri has been trying to stop the divorce ever since the process started. So trying not to think of the possible worst thing, she said, "Really, what did he said?"

Will sighed, "He said, that I am now, divorced."

Emma stunning didn't know what to say to she started to mumbled, "Thats, that..."

"That's great news, isn't it Emma, I am finally legally bond free from Terri." But Will was happy to finished sentence once more,

Emma was happy that Will got those words out of her mouth. So she told him, "Its great news, Will, so now that explains, this romantic setting here." Emma amazed how romantic the living room look as she looking around once more.

"Well, it isn't the only reason, why did this, Emma, I did it because I want to show you how really feel about you. And I thought why not in a better way then show by me singing you a song, I've made a specially for you."

Emma squeeling with delight, touching chest heartwarmed by Will, "You made me song. How sweet of you, can you play it for me, please Will." her squeeling now turning into pleading.

"Of course, I will" as he was happy to oblige her by kissing her once more.

After kissing, Will began tunning his accoustic guitar and then he told her, "The song is called "Crazy love"

Emma smiled at him amazed how good Will played the guitar as Will started to strum but what she even loved more was his voice as he starting to sing the song called "Crazy Love"

_Verse 1:_

_I can feel your heartbeat from thousand miles._

_And the heavens open everytime you smile._

_I wanna run to ya, cause thats where I belong._

_And you are my lyrics to this riversong._

_Chorus:_

_You Gimmie, love, love, love Crazy love._

_You Gimmie, love, love, Crazy love._

_Verse 2:_

_You give me your fine sense of humor, when I am feeling down._

_While you take way my troubles, as you take way my grief and heartache,_

_You lay me back to sleep._

As he repeats the chorus, Emma butterflies in her stomach were fluttering for Will, simply amazed by his music and lyrics of this song he was singing to her. Then she listen as Will was making his way to the next verse of the song.

_Verse 3:_

_When I return from a long, hard day._

_You give me that sweet smile, that just brightens up my day_

_You make me Rightous,_

_And yes you make me whole._

_You make me mellow, _

_down right to the bone._

Will repeats the chorus once more knowing Emma is smitten by him and his song, he knew he had her at the palm of his hand, and now it was time to seal the deal by ending the song with bridge and final chorus.

_Bridge:_

_Yes, I wantcha, in the daytime, _

_Yes, I needa, in the night._

_All I want and need is to put my arms arounda, _

_Kiss, and hug you, and hold you tight._

_Repeats final chours slowly as sings his last notes, Emma, I love you, oooo _

Then Will ends strumming his guitar stops playing awaiting for Emma's opinion as he asked, "So what did you think?"

Emma was speechless there no words to express how she felt at the moment. All she could was react by kissing Will with the upmost passion and love in her heart, as they parted lips to breath in their love, Emma whisper to him

"I love you, Will shuester."

Will said back, "I love you too, Emma Pillsbury."

After exchanges "I love yous." Emma and Will expressed their love by making love for the first time, since they make promise not to do it til the divorce was finalize, and since it was they just couldn't wait any longer. Later that night, they relax together in the bedroom, drinking chamapagne, and feeding each other Chocolate covered strawberries. But the wasn't the best thing for their romantic evening, the best thing about it was that this wasn't going to be the last romantic evening they going to share together as now they had their rest of their lives to be together just like this.

The end

**So what do you think of my first will/emma fanfic, let me know what u think, and if like please add me as an author alert or just leave a comment. Thanks for Reading ~Ashley aka english-student01. :)**


End file.
